smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Cats
The Kitty Cats are one of the 4 factions from the Pretty Pretty Smash Up set. The Kitty Cats are themed after lolcats. Cards The Kitty Cats have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is the usual 30 or an average of 3 per minion. Minions 1x Queen Fluffy - power 5 - Talent: Take control of a minion of power 3 or less until the end of the turn. 2x Whiskers - power 4 - Talent: Play an extra action. Destroy one of your minions. 3x Muffin - power 3 - Take control of a minion of power 3 or less until the end of the turn. 4x Mr. Grumpers - power 2 - Choose a minion. It has -2 power until the end of the turn. Actions 1x Can Has Cheeseburger? - Special: Before a base scores, take control of a minion there, of power 3 or less, until the end of the turn. 2x Cat Fight - Choose one of your minions. Draw cards equal to that minion's power. Destroy that minion. 1x Cat's Paw - Take control of a minion of power 5 or less until the end of the turn. 2x Grumpiness - Play on a minion. Ongoing: This minion has -2 power. 1x Hang in There - Play on one of your minions. Ongoing: If this minion would be destroyed, move it to another base and destroy this action instead. 1x Hissy Fit - Play on a base. Ongoing: All other players' minions here have -1 power. 1x Invisible Bicycle - Choose a base. Move any number of minions of power 2 or less from there to another base. 1x Nine Lives - Destroy one of your minions. Play an extra minion. Bases * The House of Nine Lives * Cool Cats' Alley Strategies The Kitty Cats allow you to take control of other players' minions, which can be great for trolling other players by stealing their best minion's abilities for a turn, or swiping a base from them. The Kitties also have several cards that give beneficial effects after destroying one of your own minions; these cards are most useful after you've already taken control of someone else's minion, since then you get both the beneficial effect AND have destroyed their minion. A good faction to pair the Kitty Cats with could be the Zombies, since you could destroy one of your own (not an opponent's hijacked) minions to, say, play an extra action/minion, but rest easy knowing you can probably just bring that minion back later due to the abilities of the Zombies. Another good pairing might be with Shapeshifters, since they also have several cards that let you kill your own minions for good effects; just take over an opponent's minion with your Kitties, then kill it with a Shapeshifter card to play an extra minion of your own! Finally, the Star Roamers are a perfect pairing for the Kitty Cats: they have many cards that say something like "Return a minion you control to its owner's hand" added. Simply take control of your opponent's minion using Kitty Cats, then send it back to his or her hand with your Star Roamers actions before the end of the turn! Category:Factions